


Paper Airplanes

by hedakomskaikru



Series: Clexa Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Modern AU, Short Drabble, Tattoo, based on photo, clexa au, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedakomskaikru/pseuds/hedakomskaikru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa gets a tattoo despite Clarke telling her not to because it might jinx them. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea was from http://attackher-andyouattackme.tumblr.com/post/140788420764

“Ok so…” Lexa fidgeted in her seat and Clarke had to raise her eyebrows because Lexa was one of the most composed people she knew and the brunette never fidgeted. “I may have done something.”

Clarke’s eyebrows raised higher and she shifted so she was facing Lexa more fully instead of the laptop she had been staring at, trying to get her essay done by sheer will alone. Lexa was on Clarke’s bed, her legs extended in front of her with her ankles crossed. It was Sunday night and they had classes the next day, and if there wasn’t really anything happening–if Octavia and Raven didn’t invite them to anything–they usually just stayed in one of their dorms to spend time doing schoolwork together. It worked for them, especially since they both had challenging majors.

They would occasionally talk, of course. It was a good neuron break for both of them whenever they did and they’ve been able to temper it so well in the past two years and a half that they’ve been together that it was just the right amount of distraction to keep them concentrated on their work but at the same time not have their brains turn into mush while they did.

And it always started with one of them saying something inane. And the conversation would usually last about ten minutes, really just enough to unclog their minds then they’d both duck back down to their books after.

Just like right now.

But Clarke was looking at a nervous Lexa who kept fidgeting with the scuff of the right sleeve of her long-sleeved shirt and she leaned back on her chair to sink into this particular conversation. She was happy for the distraction anyway.

“What’s up?” Clarke tried to invite an explanation.

“Ah…” It was about 12 seconds of silence before Lexa decided she didn’t want to just blurt it out and instead set aside her notebook to crawl closer to the end of the bed that was closest to Clarke. She settled on her knees facing Clarke and she looked at her girlfriend with unsure eyes. But there was also something else there that made Clarke give her a small teasing smile.

“You didn’t cheat on me, did you?”

Lexa’s facial expression shifted from nervous and what looked like hopeful to Clarke to _what-the-fuck-Griffin-really_ (Clarke believed Lexa picked up on it from Raven) in .02 seconds, and then the brunette was rolling her eyes and moving to roll away to go back to her books.

Clarke only grinned unrepentantly and grabbed Lexa’s forearm to keep her from moving away and smoothly slid her hand down to Lexa’s hand to bring that hand to her lips. More than two years together and Lexa still blushed at the gesture, which only made Clarke’s grin widen and actually turn a little smug. Lexa was frowning now, however, despite the pink cheeks.

“I’m sorry. I was kidding. What is it?” Lexa’s frown slid off her face to be replaced by that nervous but hopeful expression again and Clarke had to give her hand a squeeze. “Lexa, looking all nervous like that makes me feel all nervous, too, so could you just-”

Then she felt Lexa’s right hand in her left shift and watched Lexa’s eyes flicker from hers downward, and Clarke automatically looked down, too. And she maybe hiccuped.

The skin around the dark lines of the obviously very new tattoo still looked a little red, visible event through Lexa’s tan skin. Clarke eyes took the looping broken lines and then locked on the simple sketch of a paper airplane. Her paper airplane. She released a breath as her right hand came up thumb running around the still tender flesh, and she felt herself melt at the meaning of the tattoo.

“Lexa,” she breathed, finally looking up again to see that Lexa had been staring at her, waiting for a reaction. Clarke’s heart fluttered around in her chest and she felt that overwhelming feeling she always did whenever Lexa did something special for her–like her chest was expanding, like she was losing her breath but being filled by something else at the same time, like she was becoming lighter, but something heavy and warm was wrapping around her.

Clarke’s eyes flicked back down to look at the new ink, and she sighed again. “These things are permanent, Lex.” And Clarke knew not to remind Lexa, because there was a long tattoo on Lexa’s back that she loved to trace with fingers and kisses whenever they made love and Lexa of all people would know how inked skin was almost certainly permanent.

“Why else would I get it?”

And Clarke felt her heart stutter and she rolled her eyes because maybe she was tearing up a little at the gesture. “Damn it, Lexa.” But she was also moving out and off her desk chair and pushing Lexa back so the brunette was leaning back on the headboard of Clarke’s bed and Clarke was curling up between her legs, tucking her head under Lexa’s chin, and Lexa’s arm was coming up to wrap snugly around her. She didn’t let go of Lexa’s right hand the whole time.

She stared at the tattoo more, running her index finger around the periphery this time, and she closed her eyes, because she didn’t think she’d feel this strongly for Lexa even after all these years. “I love you so much, you know that?”

Clarke felt Lexa’s lips on top of her head and it made her snuggle further into the taller girl.

“I love you, too, Clarke.”


End file.
